


NaMo And MiSana Trying To Figure Out Long Distance Relationships

by theMorrigan00



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMorrigan00/pseuds/theMorrigan00
Summary: We all know being in long distance relationships suck. But if we're with the right people. It's not so bad.





	NaMo And MiSana Trying To Figure Out Long Distance Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Momo and Mina, having been selected to take part in the Alvin Ailey Dance Company US Summer Tour, unwillingly had to leave their girlfriends, Sana and Nayeon for the summer.

Being supportive girlfriends, Sana and Nayeon, practically dragged the girls to the airport so that they wouldn't miss this opportunity.

The first few weeks were okay, not the best but they were having regular solo/double-date FaceTime sessions, they constantly message each other when they get some free time, they update each other by posting on sns, y'know, that works.

But after a month and a few more weeks, the couples are obviously restless and are longing for each other. Even the usually subdued Mina can't sit still. They miss each other so much.

Momo is still talking to Nayeon, she missed her bunny, but was constantly being distracted by Mina's loud sighs and grunts. Nayeon notices.

NY: What's wrong? You seem distracted. Is everything okay?  
MM: I am. Mina's been huffing out loud all day.

Momo moves her phone to show Mina on the floor sighing deeply, making dust angels, then rolling on the floor. Nayeon giggles.

NY: She misses Sana.  
MM: I know, they were supposed to FaceTime today too.  
NY: Yeah, Sana had to attend the student council meeting with Dahyun. I think they're running late.  
MM: Yeah, that's what Mina said too. I'm happy you're lazy and don't have to attend meetings and stuff.  
NY: I have theatre practice in 10 minutes, you goon.

Momo pouted.  
Nayeon pursed her lips and sent a virtual kiss. Momo's pout was gone immediately.

MM: I just wish I could really feel your lips and kiss you for real right now.

Nayeon gulped. With how Momo was looking at her. It stirred something in her. Nayeon cleared her throat.

NY: I really want to kiss you right now too. You have no idea how much.

Momo recognized the drop in Nayeon's voice. And boy did she sound sexy. Momo unconsciously licked and then bit her lower lip. Nayeon seeing the action on her screen had to suppress a moan.

NY: You need to stop doing that.  
MM: Doing what?

Nayeon raised an eyebrow and seductively poked her tongue out the right corner of her upper lip. And then smirked. Momo dropped her phone. Nayeon laughed. Momo pick it up and then moved to the couch before propping her phone on some of the scattered books on the coffee table.

MM: No faiiir!!!! You suck!  
NY: I bet you'd like that.  
MM: ...  
MM: You have no idea.

Nayeon heard but decided to stop teasing Momo, she has to meet Jihyo and Tzuyu for theatre practice in less than 10 minutes, and if they tease each other too much, let's say she might have to go shower again and then she'll be late.

NY: Later baby, I promise. We'll finish around 11 pm here.  
MM: Why so late? You have to rest properly.  
NY: Says the dancer who wakes up at 3 am to practice up to 9 am for their performances at 2 and 8 pm, 4 days a week.  
MM: Wow, you've memorized my schedule. Impressive.

Nayeon winks.

NY: You don't have practice today right?  
MM: We do. We need to be in the studio by 6 pm here. It's for our solos, but we'll finish before 9 pm.

Momo said shyly. Nayeon wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

NY: Say that again.  
MM: We have practice at 6 pm.  
NY: No the other one.  
MM: We finish at 9?  
NY: No before that.  
MM: ...  
MM: we have solos..  
NY: ...

A loud shrieking noise was heard throughout Nayeon's apartment in Korea. Even Mina heard Nayeon from her spot on the floor. She looked up and saw Momo being a blushing mess. She stood up and sat next to Momo, curious.

NY: You're getting solos!!!!! Omg!!! MOMO!!! Oh hi Mina!!! You're getting solos, congratulations!!!!  
MN: Hi unnie. Momoring! I thought we're telling them together.  
MM: Sorry Mitang, it just slipped out.  
NY: Is that why you're being all huffy and pouty all day?  
MN: I wasn't sulking all day!  
MM: Sure.

Mina rolled her eyes. Nayeon was smiling at them, pride shining in her eyes that can be seen all the way from Seoul.

NY: Don't worry Minari. I won't tell Sana. Oh which reminds me. Momo, Sana says to give Mina her scheduled sugar.

Mina and Momo heard this, look at each other and then turned away so fast it was comical. Nayeon just smirked knowingly.

NY: Well get on with it.  
MM: Eeehh?  
MN: Eh? Uh. Yeah. Maybe later. I I- d-don't want to interrupt your couple time anymore than I already have.

Mina turns to leave.

NY: Yaa! Myoui Mina! Sit back down and get your sugar.  
MM: I-if I didn't know better you just want to watch you perv.  
NY: Yepp. Of course I wanna watch.  
MN: Nope. Not gonna.  
NY: Oh come on Mina. Payback on what you made me do 2 weeks ago.  
MN: NAYEON-UNNIIIIEEE!!!  
MM: Okay now I'm curious.

Both Nayeon and Momo were sporting smug looks.

NY: Oh Momo, if you didn't know our Mina has some really interesting kinks.  
MN: That's it. Bye, unnie.

Before Nayeon demanded that Mina sit back down, Momo grabbed her arm and tugged her back enough for Mina to stumble into Momo's lap. Not a second later, Mina felt Momo snake her arm around her waist. And then like a dance, Mina instinctually draped her right arm on Momo's shoulder. Momo reached out for Mina's cheeks and caressed it gently. Mina bit her lip as she felt shivers run up her spine and a rush of blood filling her cheeks.

Nayeon in awe and turned on by what she's seeing had to snap her mouth shut. She didn't hear the door open and another body sitting behind her pulling her for a back hug.  
  
Momo started to pull Mina in towards her. Mina finally looking up at Momo seeing no malice, only adoration and maybe a shyness only she gets to see during these exchanges, and then glancing at Nayeon, full on smug and smirking. Bopping her eyebrows knowingly. And Sana, with her giddy, scrunchy face nodding at her.

Mina feels Momo's nose bump on hers before she finally closes the gap and meets Momo's lips. They kissed until they heard a loud hollering from Momo's phone.

SN: God that was so hot. I mean, I knew it was gonna be hot, I mean look at them!!  
Nayeon: Yep, that lit rally was sugar. Imma get diabetes.

Mina hid her face on Momo's neck while Momo squeeze her into a tight hug.

NY: Awwww. They're cuddling now. You better cuddle me later after my practice.  
SN: For sure. We're not losing against MiMo!!

MM: Heeey! You said we're gonna...talk again after your practice!  
MN: Talk? That's what they call it these days?  
MM: Yaaaa, Mitang! Who's side are you on??

Mina just poked her tongue out. She looked at Sana and winked, to which Sana blew a kiss.

So that's how NaMo and MiSana handle long distance relationship... They "Help" each other out.


End file.
